Jealousy
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: "Admit it, you're jealous of Finn and Fire-chick." "I'm not!... Finn is my... hero..." "eh? You like Finn!" PB and Marcie have their work cut out for them when Jealously begins to take over because of Finn's relationship with Flame Princess. Fubblegum, Smokeybear and FinnCeline Rated T cuz I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Adventure Time, if you couldn't tell by the way this is FANFICTION!**

**Jealousy **

**Chapter 1**

**_ This is my first Adventure Time fic! Please R&R! _**  
**_Pairings: FinnxPB, FinnxFP, maybe a lil' FinnCeline_**  
**_POV: Bubblegum, first person. MAYBE: Marcy, first person. Finn, first person. Jake, first person.. _**  
**_Rating: T because there's gonna be a little swearing sprinkled throughout this fic. Maybe it'll go down if the swearing stays small. :) _**  
**_ Anyway, PLEASE enjoy!_**

The chemicals swished in front of my face. I scribbled down a few notes and added a small drop of the red liquid to the right of me and watched it puff into a small cloud of white smoke.

"Hmm..." I said, scribbling more things down before putting a large 'X' over the calculations. I could still read it, but now I knew it was wrong. My basic procedure for chemical work.  
"Princess Bubbleguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm !" A voice screamed loudly. I almost dropped my serum, which had untapped potential and could have killed the entire land of Ooo.

The door burst open and in walked two of Ooo's greatest heroes. Finn and Jake, closely followed by Marceline.  
"'Sup Gummy." The vampire asked, floating high above the racks of chemicals and beakers. Her outfit was her blue dress with the pink waistband and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

Finn was in his traditional green shorts, cerulean shirt, backpack and white hat.  
"I'd rather you didn't call me Gummy..." I said, closing my research notebook and washing my hands and face of anything that might have been toxic, lethal, contagious, etc...  
"Whatever." She said, plucking a few strings on the guitar.  
"Hey PB, can I have some fancy candles?" Finn asked.  
"Umm, sure. They're in that closet." He immediately hopped over to said closet and flung the door open, taking exactly four of my scented candles.  
"Thanks Bubblegum!" He screamed, running out of the room and outside, Jake trailing not far behind.  
"So, Gummy," Marceline started. "You really okay with Finn and Flamey?"  
"Flamey?"  
"Yeah, you're Gummy, she's Flamey." She replied.

She was obviously referring to Flame Princess, Finn's girlfriend.  
"I'm just fine with it. Why wouldn't I be? He doesn't try to chase after me, does he? I'm too old for him anyway." I said, hanging up my lab coat and feeding Science.  
"Hey, I'm a thousand years old and I think he's pretty cute."  
"He's thirteen years old, Marceline. Both of us, and especially you shouldn't have romantic feelings for him." We walked out of the lab and sat down in the courtyard. The sun wasn't completely set yet, so Marceline sat in the shade of one of the shrubs, waiting for her mortal enemy to leave.  
"So why don't you like Finn? Aren't you even a LITTLE jealous of Flamey?"  
"I'm not jealous. It's stupid," I replied, crossing my arms. "Finn is my knight, my little brother, my... hero." I came to a slight realization. And Marceline saw it.  
"Eh? Eh?! You like Finn!"  
"I do not! Finn is my hero, but that doesn't mean that I have feelings and junk!" I replied angrily.  
"Oh yeah it does." She replied. The sun had set and she was flying around me, making faces and taunting me.  
"Shut up..." I rubbed my arm.  
"I'm not gonna judge you for this, ya know."  
"Okay... So?"  
"So, we both admit we're jealous and do something about it!"  
"You mean, break up Finn and Flame Princess?"  
"Uh, hell yeah!" She replied, slamming a hand down on her axe bass. "It'll be awesome! Just admit you're jealous!"  
"You first."  
"I think it goes without saying that I'm jealous. It was my idea..." She said skeptically.  
"Say it anyway and then I will."  
"Fine. I'm suuuuper jealous of Finn and Fire-chick. Now you."  
"I-I guess I'm jealous of Finn and Flame Princess."  
"Perfect," She said. "Now let's break those two up!" She showed me a fist and I held mine up and she slammed her fist on mine.  
"Yeah. Let's break them up!"

**_Here's chapter 1! Please R&R 'n junk. :) -Chiharu Kamida_**


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

**I don't own AT!**

Jealousy

Chapter 2: Doubts

**_Here's chapter 2, bro's! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!_**

It had been exactly two days, seventeen hours, 37 minutes and 7 seconds (and counting) since Marceline had forced me into admitting I was jealous of Finn and Flame Princess and I was beginning to have my doubts on what exactly was going on.

However, I WILL admit it was nice to have the idea of jealousy out in the air, but I didn't like the fact that I'd be trying to destroy my friends newfound chance at happiness.

Marceline (of course) was completely oblivious to the fact that if we DID break up Finn and FP, we'd have a much bigger problem on our shoulders involving crying heroes and destructive (and possibly suicidal) masses of glowing fire.  
"Meh, who cares?" That's what she'd said when I told her that exact same thing yesterday.  
"I do! Marceline, I don't think you understand that if we break these two up, Finn will hate both of us forever and Flame Princess will either kill you and me or Finn!"  
"Meh." She proceeded to continue tuning her axe bass.  
"Marceline. If you would listen to me for a second, I could tell you that after my calculations, what we're doing is WRO-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't be such a Party-Pooper, Bonnibel." A vein throbbed in my forehead.  
"Marceline, I am not trying to be a party-pooper, but this is WRONG, DAMMIT!" My hands clapped over my mouth. I was NOT the kind of person who used foul language at ALL, but Marceline makes me SO angry sometimes.  
"Ooh, did I get you to swear, Bonnibel? Heh heh heh."  
"Shut up!" I almost screamed. "I'm just saying that this is wrong!"  
"What's wrong?" A voice said.

We both looked and saw Finn and Jake standing behind us, a large ogre head carried between them.  
"What in the world is that?!" I said, walking over to it. My scientist's intuition was getting the better of me.  
"It's an ogre head, man!" The young adventurer said. Now that I was closer, I could see cuts and bruises all over his face and arms.  
"You're hurt!"  
"I'm fine!" He punched the single eye on the head. A large tear poured on his body and the wounds dissipated.  
"You've obviously obtained at ogre head before." I remarked.  
"That's freaky." Marceline said.  
"Huh? Oh, hey Marcie!"  
"'Sup little dude?" She said, flying over to him, slamming the window shut to avoid the sunlight.  
"Nothin'." He replied holding up a brofist. She slammed her fist on his with a smile.  
"So, did you need something Finn?"  
"Naw, just wanted to give you this ogre head 'n junk." He gave it to Jake, how held it a few feet over a large bucket. Finn kicked the head and it started to cry into the bucket. He handed me the bucket and smiled.  
"Here ya go, PB." I took it and set it on my lab table.  
"Thank you Finn."  
"No probs, bro!" He smiled. I returned the gesture. Marceline coughed and gave me a smirk. I grimaced in response.  
"So Finn," The vampire queen said, flying over Jake's head to stand in front of the boy. "Goin' anywhere special with your giiiiirllllfriend today?"  
"Uh, nope!" Finn replied. "I wanna take her somewhere special, but I'm scared she's gonna set the place on fire..." Marceline smiled.  
"I know a great little place where you could take her. Each table can be changed to fit whatever your needs are!"  
"What's it called?"  
"The Witch's Heart. It's a great place over by where Ash and I used to live."  
"You know I don't trust that guy, Marcie..."  
"I didn't say Ash runs the place, did I?" She knocked on the adventurers skull. "It's just over there. I play there sometimes for extra cash. I'm playing tomorrow night, actually! You should come! Bring your little girlfriend."  
"Sounds- wait. Is this a restaurant, or some sort of rock 'n roll place?"  
"It's a restaurant. I just play some quiet music and some louder music, but mostly just stuff you hear on the Skillet station on Pandora. Don't worry." He nodded and smiled.  
"Well, we should go Finn," Jake said. "Lady's waiting for me."  
"Kay-Kay!" Finn said. "Later, ladies!" He smiled and left with his dog.  
"You're really playing at a restaurant?"  
"Yeah! I'm the main attraction! I'm pretty good too. You should come! But come after Finn and Flamey do and don't attract much attention to yourself. Get a hair cut and maybe dye it. It'd probably look better that was anyway." She smiled.  
"Marceline, I'd be fine just tucking all my hair under a baseball cap."  
"There's no way you could fit all that hair into a hat. Maybe one of them ten-gallon hats from the south, but not much else. Just get it cut! It'd look better! And, you can watch me put my genius plan into action!"  
"And what "genius plan" is this?"  
"I'm gonna use music to break those two up!"

_**Chapter 2! I tried to make it seem like Bubblegum still wants them broken up, but isn't really that into the idea of forcing them apart. And this chapter is really short... Damn... I need to work on writin' better chapters... -Chiharu**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Adventure Time**

**Jealousy **

**Chapter 3 **

_**Chapter 3. I am seriously surprised with how many of you people favorite/follow/review this story. I'm my personal opinion, it's SHIT. I'm not even a Fubblegum! I'm a FinnCeline all that way and that's the only reason there had to be Marceline in this story at all… oh well. Please enjoy I guess and continue doing what you do :)**_

* * *

The next day, Bubblegum walked to the hair salon that she went to occasionally and sat down in a chair.  
"Miss Gumdrop," She said, turning to the candy woman cutting some extra sugar lumps off of Mr. Cupcake.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't see you come in! I'll be done in just a moment; did you want the usual trim?"  
"No, I want something extremely different."  
"Well," the woman said, laughing slightly and chopping off a bit more extra sugar, "that is certainly unexpected, Princess."  
"I know."

About ten minutes later, Mr. Cupcake walked out of the salon and Miss Gumdrop walked over to Bubblegum.  
"What do you want done to your hair, Princess?"  
"I want it to be shoulder-length," _I can't believe Marceline dragged me into this…_ she thought, "And piece-y."  
"Oh. Alright, Princess."

The candy woman began working. At first, she was simply tearing off the pieces of pink gum until it was about mid-back length and then she began to use her special scissors that Bubblegum had made specifically for her gum-hair. She stopped the hair at shoulder-length, asking PB if that was okay.

"Yes," the Princess replied, "it looks wonderful."  
"If I may ask," Miss Gumdrop said, waving to Peppermint Butler, who had just walked in for his tri-annual peppermint waxing, "what prompted you to get your hair cut?"  
"I don't know," Bubblegum lied. She wasn't fond of lying to her subjects, but most of the people in Candy Kingdom didn't like Marceline (neither did she to be honest), and they wouldn't be happy if they found their princess had majorly altered her hair because of something the Vampire Queen said.

The woman spun Bubblegum around to see her new look. PB smiled and said,  
"Thank you very much." She paid the candy woman and tipped her more that she probably should have. She walked back to her castle, ignoring the whispers of her subjects.

"Her hair is so… different."  
"I like it!"  
"You like everything, shut up!"  
"She looks like a rockstar, not a Princess!"

The princess made her way up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed. She pulled her old diary out of her pillow case an opened up to the blank page that a small ribbon held. She picked up a pencil and began to write.

_6/25~_

_Today I received the biggest change to my hair I have even done. I feel much younger, even though I my body is now only sixteen. My hair is now so short it was a miracle I only dropped two years. I hope that Lemon Grab won't find out about this. I can easily fix the problem, but… this hair style is growing on me even more every time I look at it. _

_On another note, later tonight I am going to be going to a restaurant where Marceline will be playing music to hopefully get Finn and Flame Princess to break up. I have absolutely no confidence in this plan working, but the only thing I could think of was putting F.P. out, and that would have a disastrous effect. The Fire Kingdom might declare war… _

_Anyway, I will write to tell you how it goes. I have included a picture of myself that I had Peppermint Butler take a few moments ago. I have to ask Marceline what I should wear and I will probably end up borrowing some of her clothes. _

_All for now, _  
_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

* * *

PB set the ribbon back into the page and put the pencil back on the bedside table. She walked over to the door and told Peppermint Butler she was going out for a while.

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Marceline opened the door to her small house in the cave and saw something she never thought she'd see. Princess Bubblegum had done something she'd told her too!

"You look… actually, you look pretty damn good!" Bubblegum smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, Marceline. May I come in?" Marceline moved away and let the Princess in.  
"What's up?"  
"I believe I need to borrow some clothes. Or tell be where you get your's." Marceline smiled and dragged her friend up into her room where she threw open her closet door and proceeded to throw just about everything out until she drew back with a pair of ripped up skinny jeans.

"Put these on," she said, throwing them at Bubblegum. The candy princess did as she was told, keeping on her pink shirt and hoodie.

"Hmm…" Marceline said, fishing through her closet some more, "I don't know if I have anything that'd suit your taste, but then again, if I got you to cut your hair, you can wear this!" She pulled a deep blue top out of the closet and a black camisole.

"Put those on." Bubblegum, once again, did what she was told. Marceline took a step back and admired her work. Her friend looked completely different, save for the pink skin, which was a dead giveaway.

"Well, the pink isn't great, but as long as Finn or Flamey don't see you, you should be good. One more thing." Marceline slapped a black knit beanie on PB's head and repositioned it a little bit.

"Perfect," she said, "Simply; perfect."

* * *

_**Chapter 3! Short, and I don't care! Please R&R! If you have a song you'd like me to add into Marcie's performance, I have 1 song already picked out and I need two more! The songs should be from rock/metal/alternative bands like: Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, etc… thanks! -Chiharu :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the content in this story! **

**Jealousy **

**Chapter 4 **

**_I'm soooo sorry this took so long! The original draft got deleted, so I wrote what I remember, so it isn't going to be very good. But, it'll be long since there are three full-length songs in here. Please enjoy!_**

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Bubblegum arrived at the little place where Marceline was playing looking completely unlike Princess Bubblegum. A black beanie rested comfortably on her pink hair, she was wearing ripped, dark-wash skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt from a My Chemical Romance concert. She spotted Finn and Flame Princess immediately and ran towards where Marceline was busy tuning her bass.

"Yeah," Marceline said when asked, "They got here a little while ago. When you go through the door, anyone who could be destructive to this place is sprayed with mist and they're immediately stripped of their powers until they leave."

"Oh," Bubblegum said, "That's interesting."

"Yeah, I think it is."

"What're you singing?" Bubblegum asked. Marceline's face lit up as she began rummaging through a black bag, pulling out some pieces of paper.

"Since I'm just opening, I'm only doing three songs. The first one I'm doing is the Potential Breakup Song, but I edited the words and stuff so I better fits the situation. The next one is Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. This isn't really a breakup song, but it's one of my favorites, so yeah. The third is Misery Business by Paramore and if you've heard the song, you'll understand why it fits." The lights began to drop and a man ushered PB away.

"Later, Bonnie." Marceline said, "Talk to you after the show."

"Alright everyone!" A buff man said into the microphone on the stage. "Marceline "the Vampire Queen" Abadeer!" Marceline flew over to him, setting her crimson red boots down on the stage.

"Hey hey hey!" Marceline shouted. "I'm just opening, so you guys are only getting three songs!" A collective groan from the audience.

"Aw, cheer up, I'll make 'em good! LET'S GO!

"It'll take too long

It'll take too long

It'll take too long for her to call back

And normally you could just forget that

Except for the fact it'll be your birthday

Your fucking birthday

You'll play along

You'll play along

You'll play along

Roll right off your back

But obviously your armor gets cracked

What kind of a girlfriend would forget that?

Who could forget that?

The type of girl who doesn't see

What she has until you leaves

Just let her go

Cause without me, you know you're lost

Wise up now or pay the cost

Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Living for me

This is the potential breakup song

Your life, it needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me

You got along

You got along

You got along until she does that

Ten all you'll want is just your shit back

Do you get that?

Let me repeat that

You'll want your shit back

She can send it in a box

You won't care just drop it off

You won't be home

Cause without me, you know you're lost

Minus her you're better off

Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' to me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Living for me

She can try, she can try

I know she knows it'd be a lie

Without me you're gonna die

So you better think clearly, clearly

Before you nearly, nearly

Pass up a situation that you're gonna want dearly, dearly

C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin' (no)

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no)

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' me

You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no)

Living for me

This is the potential breakup song

Your life, it needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me

This is the potential breakup song

Please just admit she's wrong

Which will it be?

Which will it be?

Lalalalalala

Lalalalalala

Lalalalalalalalala..."

Marceline's voice rang clearly through the little club. PB's eyes grew wide with each opposing curse word. Her eyes glanced over to Finn and Flame Princess. They were whispering to each other. She couldn't hear what it was, but she surmised that it was something along the lines of "Why would Marcy ask us to come if she's singing about Breakups?"

_Or they may not have caught on yet and they're just talking about how good Marceline is. _Bubblegum thought.

"Next up is a bit more my style!

"Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream.

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean.

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright.

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream.

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean.

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one that falls

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So, I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight!"

As Marceline sang, she flew above the crowd, slamming her feet down on several tables, as well as stealing Finn'd hat. He groped the air several times as Marceline flew above he and his date, trying to regain is precious hat. Once finished with the song, Marceline returned to her stage, where the real show that night had begun to set up.

"Hey guys!" She said, "I got one more, then I'm outta your hair!" The lead singer nodded, sitting down on top of an amp.

"Oh, be caught in that snare," she whispered into the mic before slamming down on her guitar.

"I'm in the business of misery

Let's take in from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth!

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks we caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would."

Marceline spent most of her time near Finn and FP during this song. As she was singing the last line, she flipped herself over and said,

"'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels _so good_…" Her face gained a devious smirk, and she sweetly kissed Finn's lips. Pulling back quickly, she went back up to the stage and said,

"Goodnight everybody! See ya when I see ya!" She then threw her bass around her shoulders and left the restaurant.

"Marceline! What the glob do you think you're doing?!" PB screamed, following Marceline out of the establishment and into the night.

"I'm moving the plot forward," Marceline said with a shrug. "You wanted them broken up, this is at least going to do something. FP's probs gonna be mad about Finn not doing ANYTHING when I kissed him, and she's probably going to think he invited her there with him knowing about the kiss. So don't sweat it, Bonnie. I think I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah. Think."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**_Got a question? Ask my Tumblr! Aries-girl412_**


End file.
